


Trinity

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Demon Summoning, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Supergirl is facing down a disturbing monstrosity tearing its way through National City.  Luckily, Zatanna and John Constantine are on the case, and they have a plan to defeat the monster.  Unluckily, said plan has a price attached to it.  Luckily, it's not that bad a price.





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Kara hovered above the burning park, panting.  Before her was a mess of slime and beaks and teeth, lashing tendrils and claws.  Dozens of eyes stared at her, some solid black circles the size of her head, others were brilliantly colored compound eyes, two positioned close together focused on her with blue, human-looking irises.

She had no idea where this thing came from, only that it was beating her.  The beast just couldn’t seem to be hurt; ice breath, heat vision, punches, nothing phased it.  The thin, bleeding red lines crossing her forearms were a testament to what it could do to her.  Some sort of radio interference the beast put out kept the D.E.O. from contacting her. 

Luckily, her efforts were not totally in vain, she’d managed to draw the creature out of the city into a stretch of forest, where those tentacles went to work ferreting out deer and squirrels, rather than people.  But that was only a temporary reprieve.

Taking a deep breath, she tensed, preparing to charge straight at the thing as fast as she could.  Hopefully she’d manage to at least knock it down.  She drew her fist back, and…

…found herself hovering in the middle of what appeared to be a stereotypical college dorm.  Out the window, she could see the smoldering crater in the middle of the quad where the beast had first appeared.  Standing in front of the window were two figures.

“Easy there, love.” The blond man in a trenchcoat said, putting out a cigarette on a hanging poster of a movie. He reeked like a distillery somehow collided with a tobacco farm.  “I know you wanna punch the critter, but it ain’t gonna work, right Zee?”

She recognized the woman, dressed like a Vegas showgirl.  Zatanna Zatara, full time mystical hero, and also full-time stage magician.  Zatanna nodded, looking over a regular spiral notebook in one hand, and ancient, yellowed paper in the other.  “The Devourer can’t be stopped by punching it… if it _has_ vulnerabilities, a weak point, it hasn’t manifested in this world yet.  By the way, Supergirl, meet Constantine, Constantine, Supergirl.  If your plan is…”

“…it’ll work.” Constantine said, extending a hand to Kara.  “John Constantine.  Trust us, we do this all the time.  Eh, Zee, be a pip and patch the poor lass up?”

“Laeh lrigrepus.” Zatanna said, not even looking up from the papers.  Suddenly, the stinging, bleeding cuts all sealed in a not-unpleasant warm sensation.  Setting down the papers, Zatanna took a deep breath and looked at Kara.  “I’m sure you have some questions.”

“What _is_ that thing?” Kara demanded.  Her city was being torn apart, and maybe Earth's greatest sorceress was looting an abandoned college dorm? Although, she guessed Zatanna probably had her reasons for doing this. She had to know what she was doing.

“Something that's called, roughly translated from Ancient Sumerian, ‘The Devourer of All’.” Zatanna explained, turning her attention to the window.  She turned back to Supergirl.  “It’s not a thing that should _be_ , at least, not in this reality.   Very bad, and very powerful.”

That was an understatement, from what Kara had seen. 

“Way I figure it…” Constantine broke in.  “The silly bastard in this dorm room was in the Linguistics Department, or maybe he just knew someone who was.  They had access to certain… _rare books_.  Looking over his notes, he did some misreading; way I figure he thought he was going to conjure up a girlfriend for himself.  Sad, lonely idiot.”

“And he got _that_?!” Supergirl said, gesturing to the window.

“Well, rereading his notebook, he was either trying to summon a pliant and willing woman and misread the smudged bit, or he was into some stuff that’s a little extreme, even for my tastes.  Either way, smart money is the dumb bloke is currently working through whatever passes for this things stomach.” Constantine said, holding up another notebook for her perusal. The writing was messy, but it seemed to fit. Constantine stuck another cigarette in his mouth and struck a match.  The cigarette was gone when he raised the match, and he looked annoyed at Supergirl, holding out his hand.

“Dorm’s nonsmoking.” Kara said, crushing the cigarette.  “Now _how do we stop it_?  Is there a gate or something to banish it?”

“Well, there _is_ a ritual…” Constantine said, gesturing towards the paper Zatanna had been studying.  He then shot a glance at the sorceress.  “…that will either send the big dumb blob back to wherever the fuck he came from or drag him all the way over here.”

“ _Or_?”

“It’s not as bad as…” Constantine said, before Zatanna interrupted him.

“Yeah.  Right now, between the real and the unreal, it’s invulnerable… I can’t even get an effect when I cast a spell on it.”  She said.  “If we banish it fine, that’s great.  If we bring it all the way over… we think it may be killable.”

“Great, okay.  _Do that_.” Kara said.  She could _hear_ the distant sounds of wildlife fleeing. 

Constantine smiled and clapped.  “See, Zee, I told you she’d be down for the plan.”

“You haven’t told her everything yet.” Zatanna said, frowning.  She turned to Kara.  “Supergirl, the ritual John’s thinking of involves some… ritualistic transferences of energy between a trinity of individuals…”

“What does that mean?”

“Three-way.” Constantine said, lighting another cigarette.  “Almost sounds like a joke, don’t it?  A witch, a detective, and a floating chick all walk into a college dorm…”

“What?!” Kara demanded.

“Look, I understand.  If there was time, I’d be back home, reading up on some other way to do this.  _But we don’t have time_.”  Zatanna said.  “We need a male and female sorcerer and a woman of unimpeachable heroism to…”

“…and trust me, birds I know, most of them ain’t the purest of hearts.  No offense, Zee” Constantine said, before growling in annoyance as his cigarette disappeared again.  “Really?”

“This is insane.” Supergirl said. Constantine seemed to be taking this whole thing in stride, actually was very upbeat about his plan.  Zatanna was unhappy at dragging her into this.  But both agreed it had to be done, and they knew more about this than she did. 

Then it struck her.  She strained to listen, and _the forest was silent_.

“You sure this’ll work?”

“Reaonably so.” Constantine said.

Kara gulped and her hands lifted the hem of her shirt up.  She noticed Constantine staring at her, Zatanna shifting between glaring at him in annoyance and looking at her sympathetically, and tossed her shirt away.   By the time she had stepped out of her undearwear Constantine was already stark naked and leading her to the narrow cot serving as the Summoner’s bed.  He had her lay down, and positioned himself between her legs.  Then she followed Constantine’s gaze to Zatanna.

“Sehtolc ffo.” She said, and her jacket, shirt, underwear, stockings, shoes, and hat all disappeared.  She had the body of a model.  Not that Constantine was terrible to look at, either.  Kara tried to focus on the little things as Zatanna walked over to the bed and straddled her.  “You okay.”

Kara nodded.  “We should hurry.”

Constantine wasted no time burying his face between her legs, kissing and nipping.  Kara groaned, while Zatanna began chanting something, too low and fast for the Kryptonian to follow with the distraction of Constantine’s tongue.  Every so often he’d stop to reassure her, dropping a little of that abrasive attitude.  Easy, love.  Don’t worry, darling.  You’re doing fine.

He finally pulled his face away for good, lining his cock up against her.  Zatanna knelt on the bed, straddling Supergirl’s face.  The older woman ran a hand through Kara’s hair and guided her head up, pausing her chant long enough to apologize.  Then she continued her chant, voice wavering as Supergirl began licking her.

She didn’t really need to apologize.  The situation was ridiculous and not exactly how Kara planned to defeat the monster, but if it had to be done… it wasn’t horrible.  A threesome as a concept was nerve wracking, one with with two more-or-less strangers moreso, but the way Zatanna stroked her hair, or Constanting caressed her legs while picking up his pace felt good.

She had no clue how long it had lasted; her tongue against Zatanna as she rocked her hips back and forth in time with the little nods Kara was making; Zatanna leaning back and half-turning to kiss Constantine while humming in the same rhythm she’d been chanting; Constantine inside Kara moving at a brisk pace while his hands were doing amazing things.  She was dimly aware of lightning outside as he gripped the sheets.

This wasn't so bad, Kara thought. Then there was a massive thud outside.  The building shook.  Constantine pulled away from Zatanna and muttered.  “Bastard’s noticed us… we gotta complete the ritual fast… hm… I think…”

“Ydobyreve muc.” Zatanna said.

Supergirl howled and convulsed as something warm ran inside her and Zatanna went limp on top of her.  The sound of her own ecstatic cry almost drowned out Constantine’s yelp when she unintentionally squeezed her legs together.

She unwrapped her legs from his waist and sat up, sending Zatanna sprawling, as she apologized profusely. 

“Don’t worry, love.  Occupational hazard.” Constantine laughed through gritted teeth, laying down on the bed next to her.  “And… did we win?”

The Devourer roared.  Damn.  Did it fully manifest?  It didn’t look different.  Could they harm it now?  Facedown in the carpet, Zatanna muttered. “Reruoved ezeerf.”

Instantly the thing became covered in a thick dense sheet of ice; so close and so cold that Kara felt goosebumps raise up and down her arms.  She looked down at Zatanna.  She’d said her spells hadn’t worked when it first showed up.  Which meant it was vulnerable.  “Should I…”

“Punch the monster until it stops misbehaving?” Constantine asked.  “Pretty sure I’m in no shape to do it.”

In the span of time it took Constantine to say that, Kara had dressed, tensed up, and dashed forward like a rocket.  The Devourer of All splintered as she struck it; frozen fragments flying at impact as she went through the thing, shattering further when they hit the ground. 

* * *

Constantine rolled off the bed and crawled to his trench coat.  Fumbling around until he found his pack, he pulled out a cigarette.  Zee was getting back on her feet.  As he lit his smoke, he grinned.  “Another victory for the forces of justice.  Heh.  Bit of a shame we had to cut it short.”

Zatanna ignored him, sighing “Gnikrow sehtolc raeppa.” 

He frowned a bit, not that he minded Zee in her work clothes, but she was so much better in no clothes.  “Next time we do this, I say keep the fishnets on.”

“John, stop.  We needed to do this to stop the monster, it wasn’t anything more than that.  I feel bad about dragging Supergirl into this.”

“How else were we gonna put the thing down so fast?”

“I don’t know.” Zee said with a shrug.  She offered him a hand which he didn’t take.  He was reasonably sure Supergirl hadn’t broken his pelvis, but he still felt like he didn’t need to walk for a week.  In other words, it was a good day of doing good deeds.

“C’mon, she’s a selfless hero, I’m sure she didn’t mind this all that much.” Constantine said.  He inhaled… regular air.  The place between his fore and middle finger where his cigarette was was empty.  He looked to the window, seeing a little orange light disappear. 

“I have super hearing, you know.” Supergirl said.  Zatanna started to apologize again for the inconvenience of a mind-blowing orgasm, but Supergirl waved it off, like Constantine predicted.  “Nah, we needed to do that.  Besides…”

 _Besides_ … she let that hang.  Grinning, head resting on his coat, Constantine repeated “Besides?”

“… it was… I…” She was blushing.  God she was adorable.  “It was not bad.”

“Told you.”  Constantine said to Zatanna.  “So, Supergirls introductory lesson to magic went well.  What do you say we start the advanced course?”

“She’s gone, John.” Zee said gesturing to the blue and red streak disappearing from view. Zee seemed less annoyed at him, guess Supergirl being retroactively fine with his plan to save the day  put her at ease.  He patted down his coat to retrieve his pack of ciagrettes, only to grumble in annoyance.  “Yeah, I think she took the rest of your cigarettes, too.”

“Okay, next time we do this, I’m putting her over my knee and spanking her.”

“You’d break your hand.” Zatanna shot back with a grin.  “And if you tried that, I’d turn you into a toad.”

“Toad?  Always knew you were kinky, Zee.”


End file.
